Animal Crossing Survivor: All-Stars Cast Reveal Part 1
Hello! As we begin our 8th season with our favorite Animal Crossing villagers and NPCs, we've decided that we should bring back the best characters and players for an All-Star season. Today's cast reveal involves our picks from the first two seasons, Forest and Population - Growing! Our first all-star is... After playing a relatively under-the-radar game, only making himself known by keeping his tribe away from tribal council, he took control of the merge. He did what no one else could do, and wrangle the out of control chicken all the way to the end. He was mostly on the right side of the vote and had enough of a bond with Ava that she took him to the final 2. There, he won a decisive 4-3 vote over Ava, winning the votes with his overall balanced game. Winner of Survivor: Forest...Oxford! Our second all-star... The chicken that lost the final vote. She played wildly, but who wouldn't with their back against the wall and going to tribal every time pre-merge? She survived every vote, either by winning clutch immunities or playing her cards right. She formed the duo with Oxford that lasted until the very end, and lost the final vote due to her crazy gameplay and lack of social game. The runner-up of Survivor: Forest...Ava! Our third all-star... Now, this is probably our most questionable choice. He only lasted until the vote right before the merge, but what makes him stand out was he was the first to try and take a stand against Ava herself. Already having stepped up in as the leader and strategic force, he fought until his torch got snuffed to make it his game. Taking out for being the biggest threat to take the game by storm, he was only voted out five tribals in. 10th place of Survivor: Forest...Cyrano! Our fourth all-star... She did what 14 others couldn't do. Survive the intensity and twist-filled season that was Survivor: Population - Growing and come out on top. Playing a social and strategic game saved her from elimination throughout the lengthened pre-merge. Her merge started off poorly, but winning immunities when needed kept her game still in it. She fought until the right moment, when one of the duo that ran the game made a fatal mistake. When Chevre thought Tank would beat her, she cut him right before the final tribal, giving her a shot. Her underdog game and balanced physical and social game gave her the win 4-3 over the goat. Now she's back for another win. Sole Survivor of Survivor: Population - Growing!...Bluebear! Our fifth all-star... The girl gave a spark of spontaneous playing while keeping herself still a threat. Making chaos to keep her game strong, she played with fire and kept it interesting. While that sunk Ava's game the season prior, this kitty did it with such positivity she became a fan favorite. Her duo with Roscoe stayed together and dueled Tank and Chevre, with the goat and rhino winning out with a perfect idol play. She quickly got voted out soon after for being the largest threat. 4th place of Survivor: Population - Growing!...Tabby! Come back tomorrow to see the next SIX all-star players from the next two seasons, Wild World and City Folk!